Holdup
by Shaunsterrr
Summary: Kelly went out to get her father his favorite drink for father's Day. She never expected to be in a holdup in a Starbucks! In the holdup she meets a cocky yet charming detective who keeps her calm. When the robbers escape a very protective Daddy wants in on the investigation.
1. Prologue

**AN/ Shannon never sap Pedro Hernandez kill anyone so she and Kelly are still alive in this story. In this story Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly and Tony will meet each other. Since I suck at math and I really don't know how old Kelly would be I decided to make her a little younger then Tony.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Kelly happily started her car. It was fathers day and she wanted to surprise her father with his favorite brand of coffee. Her father first love would always be her mother and herself, his family, But coffee was a good second!

So, here she was, awake at a time while a normal person would be warm and cozy in his or her bed.

She started he car and drove off, her dad would be awake in half an hour so that should give her just enough time to buy the coffee and return home. She had left a note just in case her father would wake up sooner then normal, telling him that she'll be right back.

In a few minutes she reached the Starbucks and went inside.

She had to wait a while for her turn and decided to bring something back for her mother as well.

'Good morning, how can I help you?', spoke the cashier friendly.

'Good morning, I would like a cup of your strongest coffee black, a cup of thee and a hazelnut latte on the go and I would like two sacks of coffee beans to take home.'

'Would you like the drinks tall, large or venti?'

'The thee and latte tall and the coffee venti, and the sacks coffee beans the biggest you have.' The cashier nods and went to work.

'That's a lot of coffee, or you have a serious addiction or your about to go to a very boring party and that's your only hope of staying awake', a voice behind her spoke. She turns around and looks in the eyes of a tall, dark and handsome guy with the brightest green eyes she has ever seen.

'First guess, only not me', she responds with a grin.

'Ooh, let me guess, father?'

'Good guess.' I couldn't help it but smile at the guy. Since their vacation in Baltimore she has met and spoken to a lot of people, the difference was only that those guys were hitting on her and she became annoyed fairly fast. This guy was also flirting only it seemed normal for him...

'Hanry, make two of the hazelnut latte while your at it.'

The door opened and the bell made the tingling sound. Then a hard voice spoke.

'Everyone drop what your holding, place your hands on your head and lay on the floor on your stomach and do it now!' Around her people did what the man told them to do, only Kelly was still standing. She was shocked and frozen, she couldn't make her body move. The gunman noticed it and aimed his gun at her. Before he could do or say anything she was falling toward the ground. The guy who she had been talking to had pulled her towards him and held his arm protectively around her.

'Don't be scared, I've got you', he whispered.

'Don't be scared? They have guns!', she whispered back a little loud.

'Do as they say, and hope they don't search us.'

'Why is that?'

'If they search me, I'll bring a lot of trouble', he whispered back with a sigh.

'Just who are you?'

'Detective DiNozzo, Baltimore PD.'


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ So this is the first real chapter besides the prologue. Shannon and Gibbs make an appearance. I hope you'll like it. :D**

* * *

**chapter one**

'Your a cop?', she asked with surprise in her voice.

'Yeah, got a problem with that?'

'Nope, you seem a little young to be a detective.'

'A lot happened.' The captors turned to them and didn't look happy.

'Shut up! And don't move', he yelled before walking towards them. 'Where do you keep your phone?', he yelled to Kelly and Tony while the other two captor took care of the other people.

'I...I l..left mine home this morning', Kelly said scared.

'I don't believe you!' he started to search Kelly and she stiffened. The man didn't find a phone and walked over to Tony.

'And you, left it home to?'

'No, in my pants pocket, let me up and I'll get it for you.'

'I don't think so pretty boy, get up.' Tony got up while keeping his hands on his head. He knew they were screwed now. There was no way that this was a simple holdup, if it was they would have come at the end of the day when there was cash, not at the beginning.

'Damn! We have a problem guys!', the man yelled.

'What is it?', the small broad one replied.

'This guy is a cop!' He held up Tony's ID.

While the man was distracted Tony reacted, he told the girl with a hand gesture to hide and he grabbed his gun. To bad for him the assailant in front of him saw the movement and hit him against his temple. Tony went down like a rag doll.

'Do what you came here to do and let's get out of here!', the man yelled. It was clear that the third man who kept quiet all this time was in charge, he kept giving orders just with a look. These men were well trained. The leader just gave a nod and turned around to a customer.

'I trusted you Holly, a pity that you broke that trust.' He pulled a gun at her and pulled the trigger. Sirens could be heard and they were approaching fast, there was no time for them to leave through the door.

'All I wanted to do this morning was to surprise dad with a cup of coffee.', Kelly whispered to Tony who crawled to her.

'I'll buy you a new one, plus I bet he'll be surprised as hell when he hears that you've been held captive in a holdup', Tony joked. He knew that it wasn't really the best time to joke but he could see the fear in the girls eyes. He needed to keep the mood light.

'By the way, I told you my name but who are you?'

'Kelly Gibbs, and it's not really the surprise I had in mind for my dad to be honest.'

* * *

Jethro Gibbs had awoken when he heard the front door close. He stood up and went downstairs. He had read the note from Kelly which he was reading over again for the tenth time.

_**Dad, I'm gone for coffee. I'll try to be back before you wake up but if that doesn't work out; Don't you dare to drink coffee yet! You know I'll find out if you do drink before I return.**_

_**With love,- Kelly**_

This had been forty minutes ago, she should have been back already!

'Don't worry so much, she probably stopped to talk to someone. All the worrying will turn your hair gray', his wife Shannon joked.

'I think I just need a coffee', he sighed.

'You'll get in trouble, that girl always knows when you drank coffee', Shannon said while turning the TV on. She switched channels until Jethro stopped her.

'Shannon go back!', he said, worry clear in his throat. She went back to the channel she had just passed.

_**'The number of hostages and assailants are unknown. The police of Baltimore is on the scene and trying to talk to the people holding all these people hostage.'**_, the reporter announced. Jethro paled and so did Shannon.

'That's the closest Starbucks, I bet she went there to get coffee', he said. Shannon who had tears of fear in her eyes nodded.

'I...I think your right.' Jethro stood up and grabbed his keys.

'Come on, I want to be there.' Shannon gave a nod and grabs her purse and coat.

'You think she'll be okay?', she asked Jethro.

'I hope so, it probably depends on what those guys want.' They got in their car, thankfull that Kelly had driven her own car to Baltimore.

'Are you going to help Baltimore PD?'

'If they'll let me, if not I get my own team here.'

'But there is no navy involved, how do you think to do that?'

'Do what I do best and "charm" my way in, like Kelly would say.' A small smile appeared on Shannon's face. Her husband could be very intimidating and used that skill often. Kelly always teases him by saying that his charms never fail him.

'Get her back Jethro, get our daughter back', she begged him.

'I will sweetie, I will.'

* * *

The hostage-takers were talking with each other about what to do next and were making it a sort of show.

'They had planned the alarm going off', he murmured under his breath.

'Why do you think that?', Kelly asked.

'They may not be professionals in taking people hostage, but this holdup was planned and that woman they killed was the target. They are making the talk about their next escape plan like a show, they talk loud and act like they are not keeping an eye and ear on us. What I think is that they had an escape plan all along.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know...'

'You all get up and go sit against that wall over there!' The leader pointed to a wall and all the hostages complied and sat down.

'If you guys just keep doing as we tell you to then we'll be gone before you know it', he said before returning to his palls. Tony took a look around to see the other hostages. There was an elderly couple and a guy that's dressed up in a very expansive looking suit. The other hostage, the woman, lay dead in the middle of the Starbuck in a puddle of blood. He tried to think if a way to get out, he had a bad feeling about this and didn't trust the man to really leave them unharmed. But he just couldn't concentrate. The phone kept ringing but the men didn't react.

'Don't worry Tony, my father will get us all out, he used to be a marine and is now a federal agent.'

'In that case we'll probably have more help from him then Baltimore PD.'

'Why is that?', the elderly woman asked.

'Let's just say that we are understaffed and leave it at that', he said before returning his attention back to the assailants.

'Okay, get in position!', the leader said. All three man went to stand behind the cash and placed something around it. Tony stretched his neck and saw what it was.

'Oh, damn', he said.

* * *

Jethro and Shannon reached their destination and jumped out the car running toward the police officers.

'Please stay back sir', the tall and slightly overweight one said when he walked toward him. He had told Shannon to stay back and let him handle it.

'My daughter is inside there.'

'We'll do everything to get her out safe but you have to let us do our job.'

'I'm a federal agent, I want in.'

'Listen sir...' **BOOOOOM! ** Sounded a loud explosion. Even with his ears still ringing from the explosion he could hear his wife's scream.

'KELLY!'


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ So I kinda have to admit that the idea of the escape is stolen from Castle, only difference is that in Castle they blew themselves up and they succeeded here. Also, Danny in this story is NOY corrupt, I wanted to give Tony some kind of a break since I love to whump him so much :P**

* * *

**chapter two**

Ignoring all the people trying to stop him Gibbs ran toward the building. He wasn't thinking as a federal agent right now. No, right now he was a father, a father who might or might not have lost his daughter.

With Shannon's scream still ringing in his ears he entered the building. He could see that the place where once the cash register stood was completely destroyed. He looked around for body's and he thought to see people against the wall the furthest away from where he stood.

'Kelly!', he coughed and ran towards the place. When he came closer he saw how a tall broad young man got off of Kelly.

'You okay?' the man asked her.

'Yeah, I'm fine, how about you? I heard your head hit th ground...again.'

'I have a hard head, don't worry.'

'Kelly?', Gibbs interrupted.

'Dad!', Kelly yelled and ran over to her father, feeling safe when she felt his strong arms around her.

'Oh baby, we were so worried!' When they finally separated he gave her a quick once over looking for injuries.

'I'm fine dad, Tony kept me safe', she said while pointing to Tony who was helping the other hostages. At that point fire fighters came inside and started to help everyone outside.

'Tony, are you coming?'

'Right behind you Kelly', he replied.

'Maybe mom can give you a concussion check, you hit your head twice pretty hard.'

'I'm fine Kelly, I need to get to work before my boss kills me for being late'

'He'll understand', Gibbs interrupted. He wanted the young man checked out and he wanted to thank him for protecting his daughter.

'No he won't, and really, I'm fine.' Tony had clearly never met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, if he had he would have complied without being difficult.

Gibbs just turned around and glared at the younger man.

'I really am fine sir', Tony said, not taken aback by the man's stare. Gibbs who's not used to people not backing of when he stares at them gave the young man a wicked smile.

'Wait until you meet her mother, she's a nurse and she won't let you leave until she gave you a concussion check and stopped the bleeding.' Once outside they walked towards Shannon. Kelly noticed how Tony was trying to sneak away grabbed his arm and dragged him along.

'Don't be scared, she won't bite!'

'No, but nurses normally have needles in their hands and doctors at their sides.'

Shannon who saw them coming ran towards them and embraced her daughter tightly.

'Kelly! Are you okay? Are you hurt?'

'I'm fine mom, Tony here kept me safe, only he hit his head twice pretty hard.'

'Did not,' Tony muttered under his breath. 'I'm fine ma'am, have hit my head harder in my life.' But Shannon didn't listen. She checked Tony quietly for a concussion.

'Well young man, you do have a concussion.'

'Already had that one so that doesn't count.'

'I'm going to stop the bleeding now so hold still.' Tony who had figured out that struggling was no use glared at the tall man who clearly is Kelly's dad. He had a broad grin on his face but understanding eyes. It was clear to Tony that it was normally him who tried to struggle out of these kind of situations, this time lucky that it wasn't him.

* * *

Detective Danny Price, was not a happy man. First his partner doesn't show up for duty, then he has to hurry to a nearby Starbucks because there is a hostage situation and then the Starbucks blows up and the hostage-takers are gone! He sees how a tall man comes out with a girl who is dragging another man with her. When they come closer he recognizes his partner. No wonder Tony never showed this morning! Slowly he walks over to him but stands still when he can hear his partner protesting when the woman tries to examen him. When he hears Tony say that he already had that concussion so that doesn't count he nearly loses his poker face. What a kid!

'So, this is why you didn't bother to show up this morning! And here I was, thinking you were embarrassed to show up because of yesterday.', he couldn't help but tease Tony a little with how he got the concussion.

'Hey Danny, can't leave you to fight the crimes in Baltimore alone, I mean, you would never solve a case again.' Danny smiled and gave Tony a stomp on his arm.

'What the hell happened in there Tony?'

'Three guys, big, broad but not to bright held us captive, the tallest one had a bad hair cut like they have in the marines,' he turned to Gibbs and grinned wide. 'No offense, but the hair cuts really are bad.' Gibbs smiled a little and shook his head, of course the kid could see that he's a marine.

'None taken, continue, please.'

'the shortest one who was also a little chummy had longer hair, like Heath Ledger had when he played the Joker in Badman, same model to, the last one was the small version of Michael Clarke Duncan, you know, he played John Coffey in The green mile, but like I said smaller.'

'Who are Heath whatchacallhim? And Michael Coffey.' Tony stared with big eyes to the guy. Heath whatchacallhim? That guy really didn't know Heath Ledger!? And what was his deal with Michael Coffey? He had said the name one minute ago, tat guy's really a fed?

'Dad...it's Heath Ledger and Micheal Clarke Duncan, not Michael Coffey,' Kelly sighed. 'But hey, now that you mention it, that guy really had the hair cut of the joker and that other guy really did look like John Coffey!' Danny coughed once.

'How did they escape?'

'They blasted a hole through the ground, once through it they simply could grab the metro and ride off. That was their plan all along, take everyone hostage, kill the woman and escape via metro.'

'Who's the woman.'

'I don't know man, all I know is that the guy said something like that she betrayed him and his trust. I'm having one hell of a headache so it's not completely clear inside my head right now.'

'I thought you were alright', Gibbs stated. Tony who realized that he had said to much grinned.

'Can you sketch them so we can put out a BOLO?'

'Sure, first thing once in the office.'

'Young man, you have a concussion that become more serious when you got hit twice. You need to go home, eat something and rest.' Danny looked at his partner, the blood on his collar didn't go by unnoticed and he could see that the headache was bigger then he wanted to admit.

'She is right Tony, go to bed and sleep it off.'

'Do you have someone at home that can awaken you every hour?' Tony could see that Danny wanted to answer for him but he silenced him with a glare.

'Sure', he said.

'Kid, what's your full name?', Gibbs asked.

'Tony DiNozzo...why?

'Because, Tony, you really should work on your pokerface when you bluff', Gibbs said.

'How did you...never mind, and I really do have someone to wake me up every hour, it's called an alarm clock.'

'Does it do concussion checks to?', Shannon had to ask. She liked the young man, he reminds her of Jethro, just as stubborn, though she hasn't figured out if that's a good thing or not.

'Hey, I know something,' Kelly said. 'Come with us, mom is a nurse, she can do the concussion checks.'

'No, that's okay, I don't want to intrude.'

'Nonsense, you protected Kelly, let us help you in return', Tony couldn't see a way out so sighed.

'Fine', he said.

'I am Shannon by the way, you already know Kelly and this here is my husband Jethro. I can't thank you enough for helping Kelly.'

'That's my work ma'am.' Shannon rolled her eyes.

'Please call me Shannon or I swear that I'm going to call you mister and sir.' Kelly grinned wide at her mother's thread.

'She's serious Tony, she really will call you sir.' Tony grinned at that.

'Shannon it is', he said.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ For Fornell fans I have a little surprise! Not a long chapter but I wanted to update and I'm busy with correcting my book before it gets published.**

* * *

**chapter three**

Tony woke up around dinner time and was shocked. He slept for way to long! There was work to do, namely finding the people blowing up his favorite Starbucks and killing that women!

He stood up and walked downstairs, he hoped that Kelly's mom...what was her name again? Shelly...Shannon! Would let hem leave this time, she is one scary lady! But once downstairs he that he was out of luck.

'Hi Tony, not thinking about leaving without dinner, right?'

'Of course not...Shannon, wouldn't think of it', he lied smoothly.

'Liar.' He heard a soft voice saying from the kitchen. Kelly came in sight with plates in her hands.

'I wasn't lying!', he challenged her.

'Yes you were, you woke up and probably you were surprised by the time, now you want to go to work and work the case to catch the men that killed that women.'

'How does she...'

'It's a gift, she does it to everyone but me', a gruff voice said behind me. Tony made a little jump and grabbed his heart.

'Jesus Gibbs! Was that really necessary!?'

'Necessary, no. Fun and worth it, definitely yes', said Gibbs with a grin.

'Evil Bastard', mumbled Tony. Gibbs who heard him gave him a smile.

'That's what the second B is for.' Tony sighed.

'What did you get at the bureau?', Tony asked switching conversation.

'What makes you think I was there?', Gibbs asks.

'Well, let's begin with that you sneaked up on me from behind, my back is to the front door which opened and closed a few seconds before you sneaked up on me, followed by that you are a marine working in a federal agency who's daughter just got held hostage by some guys from which one probably is or was a marine. Math may not be my strong suit but I do know that one and one makes two.'

'So you did know I was behind you.', Gibbs states.

'Yeah, It's kinda my habit to to play my skills don, it catches people off guard.' Gibbs gave a nod.

'True, and good observation skills, I don't know if the man that shot the woman is a marine but the woman was a navel petty officer, so I called my team, we are taking over the investigation.'

'I want in', Tony says fierce.

'Give me one good reason why I would want you in', Gibbs challenges.

'You said it yourself, I have good observation skills.'

'You and fifty other cops, I want to know why I would _want_ you on my team during this investigation.'

'Those guys blew up my favorite coffee shop', Tony states.

'Now _that_ is a good reason.' Kelly bursts out laughing and second later she's lying on the floor laughing, also Shannon had tears in her eyes from laughing.

'I guess the mystery is solved as to why Kelly was that early in the coffee shop buying that much coffee', Tony says while watching Kelly laugh.

Tony and Gibbs sat in the dining room with a cup coffee. Tony was sketching the men and Kelly filled some things in he forgot.

'Say, why did it become immediately become your case? Normally my captain wights for cases like a Bulldog for his bone.', Tony asked.

'Because we have jurisdiction, have you ever heard of NCIS?'

'Yeah, navy cops, tight?'

'Right you are, since the dead woman was a naval petty officer it falls under out jurisdiction.'

'Though I wonder if they couldn't have sent an other team, we're on vacation', Kelly says.

'Today would have been our last day anyway, this way I won't have to catch up on all the paper work laying on my desk.' Tony shivered. When he had to take a week medical leave he had been dead scared to return and find all the paper work on his desk, it had taken weeks to clear it all out.

* * *

'Here, these are the guys.' Tony handed over the papers and Gibbs studied them.

'I know this guy', he mumbled.

'That's good, right?'

'Nope, it means I have to make the phone call which every cop and federal agent hates.' Before Tony could reply Kelly did.

'Ooh, does that mean that Tobias will be coming over again?'

'Afraid so,' says Gibbs with a smile. 'Don't you owe him a cake?'

'Dad please! My kitchen only just got fixed!'

'Last time you cooked in _our_ kitchen the fire squad came', he stated dryly.

'You that bad a cook?', Tony asks.

'Worse...'

'Why Fornell?', Tony asks, changing the subject with a smile.

'You know Fornell?', Gibbs asks.

'Yeah, worked some cases together, he tries to recruit me for sometime already, doesn't like to get rejected,' Tony answers with a grin. 'What is that guy wanted for?'

'He kidnapped a twelve year old boy and some other stuff, he never killed before now though', Gibbs said while calling Fornell.

The phone went over some times before it got picked up.

'Tobias, it's Gibbs, we found Michaels for you.'

'Well, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome so I really should leave', Tony says.

'Tony, you still have a concussion, you have to be awoken every few hours, since you have nobody at home to do that for you, we'll do it for you, or we'll bring you to the hospital', Kelly threatens.

'You take after your dad, you know that?'

'Yeah I know, only difference is, is that I'm a kindergarten teacher who's worst enemy is a to full, dripping diaper and my dad's crazy gun man who'll shoot him if he ain't careful.'

'Give me the gunman _any_ time', Tony says. Gibbs sips his coffee and nods.

'You're a wise man, DiNozzo.'

* * *

**Next chapter Fornell, no Sacks though, I don't like the man.**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ I know that in the series Gibbs doesn't have the challenger yet but I adore the car, the color though...not so much...but I guess it fits the car 3 Also, my Spanish is very basic (No hablo español...) so most of it will be coming from Google translate so it won't always (most of the time) be right. The languages Tony speaks are all the Languages I also speak so thought I'd use them, they're not all that great but I can help myself in those country's**

* * *

**chapter four**

It had been an hour since Gibbs had called Fornell and both he and Tony were now waiting for him. Kelly and Shannon had made a new can of coffee and decided to call it a night.

'So ehm...Kelly...tell me...is she single?', Tony asks and immediately feels the need to shot himself.

'Hitting on my daughter already DiNozzo?', Gibbs asks, a little amused though he would never admit it.

'N..n..no! Wouldn't dream of it sir! I mean...I would because she is a beautiful woman and it would be my honor to see her more often but it will stay with dreaming...I think I'll be shutting up now...' Gibbs had to fight to suppress a laughter but only just managing.

They could hear a car pull over and a door slam shut. A few seconds later a loud thud and curses were heard.

'I think Fornell arrived', Tony states dryly.

'Ya think, DiNozzo?' Gibbs stands up and opens the door. 'You know you could have just knocked, Tobias.'

'How was I supposed to know you locked the door, I mean, really Jethro, you never lock the door!'

'I didn't lock it this time either, Shannon has a cup to play mommy bear over.'

'O god, what did you get into this time?', Fornell asks.

'Not me this time Tobias, thank God, but no worries, you already know him.' Gibbs walks over to the kitchen and Fornell follows him.

'Forgot how to use a door Fornell?', Tony asks teasingly.

'DiNutzzo? What did you get into this time?'

'First a game of ball which ended with a concussion and then a holdup in my favorite coffee shop, though the holdup continues here, they won't let me leave.'

'Ah you met Shannon...Say, your not trying to steal away my agent, are you Jethro?'

'Not you agent', Tony says annoyed.

'Nope, he's just pissed that his coffee shop got blown, he's helping in the case.'

'And what does that have to do with Michaels?', Fornell asks while sitting down.

'Everything, he and two other guys are the people that blew it up, used the metro beneath it to escape, it'll take moths to repair the damage', Tony says a little sad.

'And the hostages?'

'All safe, but one, a naval petty officer was shot and died on the scene', Gibbs answers for Tony.

'I thought you were on vacation, how did you get sucked in to this?'

'Kelly, if someone can find trouble better then her he or she'll get my challenger.'

'You mean that?', Tony asks.

'Yeah, that girl gets into trouble everywhere we go...'

'You really should go talk with my partner, you'd like him.'

'He's right Jethro, he did a undercover op for me once the first time we met, the guys made him blew up the building with him still tied up in it, had one hell of a concussion, broke most of his ribs, both legs and his left foot, sprained his ankle and busted the knee he busted in collage.'

'If your that unlucky there is no way in hell you'll get my car, you'll only wreck it', Gibbs said, standing up getting more coffee. 'What do you guys know bout this guy?', he asks Fornell.

'Not to much, his parents live in New York, he's close with them. Say DiNozzo, didn't you have some...contacts in New York?'

'Oh no! Not again! Some unwanted people kept calling me last time I used those contacts, not risking it again!'

'What kinda people are we talking about?', Gibbs asked.

'Some...shady, guys in New York owe me some favors, like, _huge_ favors, when I need information I can _always_ call them, only the problem is that someone I rather not see does business with them, business that's not legal, once he hears I used those contacts he calls me and tries to lure me in.'

'That makes no sense DiNozzo...'

'Just tell the man DiNutzzo, the man is like a blood hound, he'll keep sniffing till he finds his information.' Tony sighs. He really didn't want to involve _him_ in all of this.

'Those guys work for some shady people Gibbs, I'm not to sure if they work for the actual mob, but they do call it the mob of New York, my family is a huge donor to them, my old man does business with them and wants me to come work for him, my old man hopes to run them some day.'

'If he gives you trouble you tell me, I won't let him harass one of my agents', Fornell states.

'Not your agent', Tony shoots back.

'Call them DiNozzo, we need to know as much as possible and I want to know if they are really there', Gibbs says.

'Do I really have to?', Tony asks whining. Gibbs and Fornell stare at him and Tony sighs.

'You guys are gonna owe me big time, every time my old man calls, I'll direct him through to you guys.' He grabs his cellphone and dials the number.

'Hola hermano, acuérdate de mí?' (Hello brother, remember me?) He listens for a minute before smiling.

'En realidad, mi reloj se rompió, pero supongo que vas a decirme.' (Actually, my watch broke but I guess you're going to tell me.) He held the phone a little from his ear.

'They don't like getting late calls,' he says with a huge grin before putting the phone back on his ear. 'Sé que mi amigo, no me habría llamado si no fuera urgente.' (I know my friend, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't urgent) It seemed that the person on the other side of the phone calmed down a bit and Tony could explain without any difficulties.

'Fornell, what's the guy's first name?'

Robbert, but mostly known as Rob.'

'amigo, necesito tu ayuda para descubrir si Rob Michaels se encuentra en Nueva York y sí dónde está.' (friend, I need your help finding out if Rob Michaels is in New York and yes where he is.) He looked at Gibbs after a second, totally ignoring Fornell, and gave him a nod.

'Gracias mi amigo, me llame tan pronto como usted sabe algo.'(Thank you my friend, call me as soon as you know anything) He hung up and put his phone in his pocket. 'He'll call me back as soon as he knows anything.

'Your Spanish is impressive, any other languages you speak?', Gibbs asks impressed.

'I speak Italian, Spanish and if I concentrate I'm not half bad in Dutch, I also know some German, French and some words Japanese', he says.

'I'm impressed DiNozzo, now, how about we hit the hay? There's not a lot we can do right now and you still have a concussion, Shannon will have my head if I keep you up all night.' Tony nods.

'Quite a fierce lady you've got there, wouldn't want to end up on her bad side', Tony states.

'No you wouldn't want that, but if you don't go to bed right now you most certainly will, young man.' Tony paled at the stern voice coming from the stairs.

'Yes ma'am', he said before rushing off.'

'Tobias, you can crash on the couch, and Jethro, if you ever keep a concussed guest up this long again it'll be you sleeping on the couch, now everyone of to bed, I don't want to see you guys working _before_ eight thirty, am I clear?' A 'Yes sweetie' and a 'Yes ma'am' could be heard and Shannon threw Tobias a pillow and a blanket.

'Good night', she said before leaving to bed with Jethro.

* * *

**The order I speak the languages in from best to worse is: Dutch, English, Spanish, German, Japanese, French, Italian. So I know how Ziva gets confused at times :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN/ I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Life has been catching up with me and has been tiring me out, plus my book got published so I was like really busy promoting it. So just so you guys know, I have NOT forgotten about any of my story's or any of you guys! Just be patient with me please.**

* * *

**chapter five**

Tony threw is phone in pieces against the wall. He had known it would be a bad idea to contact his contacts in New York! He had just gotten off the phone with his father who wanted him to do something for him, Tony of course told him to leave him alone. His father got angry and they fought. The end came when his father told him that Tony owed him big time.

'Are you okay?'. Gibbs' voice sounded behind Tony.

'Yeah, everything is just fine.'

'Tell that to your phone,' Gibbs stated dryly. 'What did he want from you?'

'To do a job for him and knowing him it would be illegal.'

'What is it that your father does?', Gibbs asks while pouring two coffee.

'He says that he is in business but he is part of the mob of New York, he sponsors them big time, I think he even owns a little over half of them.'

'A dangerous man...'

'That he is...' They drank their coffee in silence and after a hour and a half Kelly came down.

'Morning dad, Tony', she said with a wide yawn.

'Charming', Tony says teasingly.

'I know, I'm the princes of charm, charm is my last name.'

'I thought it was Gibbs.', Gibbs states with a grin. Kelly roles her eyes and goes for the coffee.

'I promised you a cup of coffee yesterday, remember? How about we go out for coffee, at the same time we can pick up a new cell for me.'

'Sounds good, you want some coffee to dad?'

'You need to ask?', Gibbs asks.

'Guess not', Kelly said with a chuckle, everyone knows that her dad is the biggest coffee addict that possibly could exist.

'Where is your mother?'

'Packing our stuff, today we're supposed to return to DC remember?'

'O yeah, that's tight, I kinda forgot.'

'Dad, your staying, aren't you?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I want to stay to, I have some weeks of vacation left and I really don't want to leave just yet.' Her dad eyed her cautiously. He knew for a fact that she had things planned with her best friend, he couldn't help but wonder why she would drop all those plans just to stay here while she knows he would be working.

'I don't know honey, I don't even know where I'll be staying yet.'

'You guys can stay with me, I have a two bedroom apartment and a sofa bed.'

'We don't want to intrude...' Gibbs begun, only to be cut off by Tony.

'Your not, I invited you guys.' Gibbs looked at the younger man and saw a hope full look directed at Kelly, when he eyed Kelly he saw the same look towards the younger man. Could it be that his daughter was falling for this detective? Could it be that the detective had fallen for his daughter? He mentally shook his head. He of course wants his daughter to find a good and nice man and as far as he could tell, Tony was a good guy. But was he really ready to lose his baby girl?

'Fine.', he sighed. He didn't know where this all would bring them, but he would sit back and just watch it happen.

* * *

'Hey Tony?', Kelly said as soon as they stepped in the car.

'Yeah?'

'Tell me a little about yourself, I know hardly anything about you', Kelly states.

'Not much to know, not much you should _want_ to know.'

'But I do want to know you Tony.'

'One and only son of a business man who I haven't seen since I left for Military school when I was twelve, he only calls when I ask a favor of my contacts in New York, always hoping I'll come to work for him. Mother passed when I was eight, four years later I was send away for that military school I told you about and I got disowned', Tony said with no emotion in his voice.

'That's harsh', Kelly whispers.

'What about you?'

'Well, you met my parents, never really had friend over at my place.'

'Why not?'

'My girl friend would drool all over my father, so best way to keep that from happening was to not invite them over. Male friends came at the beginning, but my dad would scare them away, they would spread the word on school and soon after no boy dared to come to my place.' Tony was having a hard time to keep himself from laughing out loud.

'So you never had a boyfriend?'

'Kept them hidden, but once they met my father they would brake up. Do you know who my prom date was?'

'If you had a brother I would put my money on him, but since you don't I'll bet on your neighbor.'

'You'd lose that bet. My best friend Maddy just broke up with her boyfriend that week and was still in the "I'll never date a guy again" stage, so we went together.'

'I'm having this hot picture in my mind of you two kissing', Tony said teasingly. When Kelly blushed he couldn't help it but the surprise showed on his face.

'We had a lot to drink and were very, very drunk... I think there should be a picture of it somewhere.'

'You'll need to show me sometime!', Tony said laughing.

'Hell no! On second thought, only if you show me your prom picture...who was your prom date?'

'Well, I was sort of a player back then, I asked a girl but forgot I asked her, that kinda happened four other ties to. Imagine my surprise when prom came and five smoking hot lady's were waiting for me.' Kelly laughed behind the wheel.

'Imagine _their_ surprise when they realized you invited four other girls. What did they do? Kick you an leave you to go solo?' Tony gave her a bright smile.

'Nope, we went all together and had the time of our lives, I can't remember much but I believe we all ended up in the same bed.'

'You pig, I bet that made one hell of a photo.'

'Yeah, it did. The photographer was quite surprised when I came with five young smoking hot girls.' Kelly parked the car and climbed out.

'Don't expect to much of our office, we can't afford all that expansive stuff like the feds can.' Kelly laughed.

'NCIS is a small agency, I doubt their budget is much more then yours.', she said before opening the door and walking into the Baltimore police department.

* * *

**Not much happens in this chapter but I just wanted some time alone for those two, how do you guys call it? Some TLC? (No clue what it means) Also I want to give you guys a choice, I have many ideas for this story so it can go two ways.**

**Way 1: A very long story**

**Way 2: A series of story's **

**Make your vote and I hope you liked the chapter despite the lack of action 3. **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN/ You guys had to wait way to long for this chapter I know but here is why: in my head I'm way ahead with this story so when I have access to my laptop to write I'd have used all my imagination up in my head and it's boring to write from this part of the story since in my head I'm so much further. So my apologies, for those who read Russian problems, the same reason goes for that story T_T**

* * *

**chapter six**

'DiNozzo!' Came the loud voice of his captain once Tony and Kelly step into the bullpen.

'Captain?', he asks. His captain waves him over and he nods.

'Stay here for a minute, will ya? I have to see my captain.'

'Sure, see you in a minute?' Tony gave her a nod and went after his captain.

A minute went by and a angry Anthony DiNozzo stormed out of the office.

'Your choice DiNozzo! Finnish this investigation and start looking for a different job or do the op and stop this investigation!'

'I'll better start job hunting then!', Tony shouted. Kelly who hadn't expected the shout looked in shock. 'Because I won't even be finishing this case!'

'Yes you will!'

'Try and make me, just try! I only _just _came back from the last OP and I've been running those op's for a year now! I've had enough!'

'You will finish this case DiNozzo or I will put a formal reprimand in your file!'

'Well, go ahead I say,' He drops his badge and gun on his desk. 'I'm done and I quit.' With those words Tony turns around and walks out of the building, Kelly follows him and gets as quickly as she can in his car.

'What just happened Tony?', she asks.

'I quit, that's what happened.'

'Why?' Is all Kelly can think of off asking.

'I'll explain later when I see your dad. He'll be pissed but I had no choice.'

'Let's get back then because I want to know what just happened.'

'First stopping for coffee.' Tony said.

'No, directly back home Tony.' Tony rolled his eyes but did as Kelly said. He knew that she's curious and maybe even concerned but how in hell was he supposed to explain that he refused to do his job. A job he signed for!

* * *

'Hey boss!', came the voice of his SFA Stan Burley.

'Burley.', Gibbs said as greeting.

'Jethro, would it kill you to say hi with more then just one word which happened to be his name?'

'Hi Burley.', corrected Gibbs himself. Shannon rolled her eyes and gave Gibbs a swat against his head.

'Hi Shannon, nice seeing you again, where is that lovely daughter of yours?', Stan asked laughing.

'She should be back any minute now, make yourself at home Stan, I'll make tea.' Stan gave a nod and sat down.

'Boss, can we talk for a minute?'

'Sure, what's on your mind?'

'I got offered a promotion as agent afloat...'

'And you're thinking of taking it.' It wasn't a question, Gibbs already knew about the promotion, he recommended Burley for it. Burley's a great agent and deserves the promotion.

'I'm thinking about it, but...'

'What's the problem Stan?'

'I would hate to leave you without a team or proper backup boss, I watched your six for five years now and I need to know that there will be someone else watching it.'

'How cute, your worried.'

'Hell yeah, your a trouble magnet boss, someone needs to drag your ass out of the trouble you get yourself in to.'

'Don't let your future depend on me Stan, you deserve the promotion, did for years.'

At that the door opened and a arguing Kelly and Tony entered the house.

'For a cop you break a lot of traffic laws!'

'Did not! And I'm no cop anymore, remember me resigning?'

'And I still don't understand why you would do that.'

'Safety reasons.'

'Whose?'

'Mine.'

'Oh, that is just a excellent reason for a cop who puts his life in danger every day!'

'Guys!', Gibbs said stepping between them. 'What happened?', he asked.

'I resigned.'

'You see me laughing DiNozzo?'

'You see me kidding Gibbs?'

Stan looked from a distance and liked what he saw. The kid standing in front of his boss wasn't scared to challenge the man and would keep him on his toes. He could see that his boss had interest in the kid.

'What happened?'

'My captain wanted me to take a undercover operation, I would be under for at least nine months and wouldn't be able to finish this case.'

'What kinda op?'

'Human trafficking.'

'Hell DiNozzo, that's way more important than this!'

'I know Gibbs but I have been on THREE long term undercover operations only this year! I only came back a week and a half from the last one and have been out of the hospital for only a week! I need time to be myself and calm down, plus the backup they send with me either sucks or is non existing.'

'What do you mean DiNozzo?'

'Mike Macaluso, what do you know about him?'

'Not much, I know that he's a drugs dealer and that a lot of cops would like to catch him.', Gibbs answers Tony.

'Yeah, the guy's a piece off work, I was placed undercover six moths ago and worked my way up to be his second and we caught the bastard...'

Stan jumped up from his seat. 'Your the cop that caught him!?'

'Yeah, I did, I'm only just back from that op and I'm exhausted, I can't and won't go on that OP they assigned me to.'

'Man, I heard that the police work done on that case was legendary!'

Tony snorted at that.

'Police work? What police work? It was all my work, the backup was lousy, I'm specialized in undercover work but this was a tough one and I won't be placed in that sort of situation again without backup.'

'So your a unemployed cop, specialized in undercover work without a job?', Gibbs asked.

'That about sums it up yes.'

Gibbs smiled and stood from his seat. 'I need to make a phone call and you need to pack.', he said with a pointed look at Tony.

'I do?' Gibbs didn't answer but just walked away.

'If I were you I wouldn't make him wait.'

'Why?'

'He just figured out your free to leave this place man.'

'Maybe I'd rather join the FBI, Fornell seems to really want me.'

'You go there DiNozzo and I'll be forced to shoot you, or myself,' Came the voice of Gibbs. 'Tobias would never let me live it down.'

'Why would you want me in your team Gibbs, you barely know me, not enough to know whether I'd make a good agent or not.'

'My gut.' Was all Gibbs said. Tony couldn't help but smile.

'What are you still doing here DiNozzo? I told you to pack!'

'On it boss!'

* * *

**So this was the chapter, I hope it was worth the wait and I'll try to uodae sooner.**


	8. Chapter 7

**An/ I'm sorry for the long wait, it was never my intention to take this long off from writing but my mother died and didn't feel like writing and after that I just didn't know what I wanted to write. I will however never abandon a story so just bear with me. Also, in this chapter nothing major happens, but now that Tony is with NCIS the investigation can really begin so that's why it all happens so fast.**

**Chapter seven**

Tony opened the door to his apartment and stepped aside to let his guests in.  
'Welcome to my apartment, make yourselves at home', he said to Gibbs and Kelly.  
'Thanks, it's...cozy...', Kelly says with a frown once she can see inside of the small cramped doghouse Tony calls an apartment.  
Tony laughs at her frown.  
'It's close to the precinct and about the only thing I can afford on my salary.'  
'Than it's a good thing you are going to work for me DiNozzo, I've seen dogs with better living circumstances than this place,' Gibbs says quietly.  
Tony looked around for the first time really seeing the moldy ceiling, with take out covered counter top and seeing how the wallpaper in his living room was starting to separate from his wall. The sad thing is that he could see all this without having to move from his spot in the hallway, if you could even call it a hallway.  
It came to both Gibbs and Kelly as a surprise that the apartment has two bedrooms.  
'A good thing mom decided not to come but to pack our bags instead.'  
'Well, feel free to grab a bite to eat out of the fridge or something to drink, but ehm...I haven't been home a lot so there is not a whole lot left to eat or drink I'm afraid.'  
'That's okay DiNozzo, we'll wait until you're done packing.'  
Tony almost didn't know what he was hearing, did Gibbs really expect him to come to DC with the right this instant!?  
'Gibbs, I can't just leave like that, I have to pack my things and look for an apartment in DC, not to mention that I first have to meet your director before I can be really hired,'  
'That's just for formality, you can stay with us while your concussion clears out and in the meanwhile you can use your free time to look for a apartment,' Gibbs says.  
'What about my stuff?'  
'Tony, you don't have to be an investigator to see that you own nothing that won't fit in a duffel bag.'  
Tony sighed, he didn't like how both Kelly and Gibbs could read him so easily but Kelly was right, he had nothing in this tiny apartment of his that he cared about. Or not enough for the hassle of moving it all to Washington.  
'I don't want to intrude on you guys any longer...' He started.  
'It wouldn't be intruding, you got invited by dad, and if mom saw this apartment she would insist on you coming to stay with them.'  
Tony paled a little at the mention of Shannon and the thought of her seeing this place. Though he really did like the good natured friendly woman, she did scare him a little.  
'Please don't tell her about this place, I beg of you.'  
'You learn fast, probie,' Gibbs says with a huge grin.  
Tony rolls his eyes as he leaves his guests to pack his clothing and the few things he wanted to take with him.  
Back in the living room Kelly looks questioningly at her father.  
'I thought you were going to hire him as your second in command, to replace Stan.'  
'I am, but he will first have a probationary period, that is mandatory, after that he will become a probie at being my SFA,' Gibbs explains to her.  
'I didn't know that it was mandatory.'  
'It is, and he will have to attend FLETC.'  
'Is that like FED class? You know, thousand rules and ways to become a FED.' Came a voice behind them.  
'Yeah, it stands for Federal law enforcement Training Center.'  
'Back to school, can't wait, anyhow, I'm ready.'  
Gibbs gave a curt nod and turned to leave the apartment.  
'You sure that you have all you want to take, I won't allow you to leave again DiNozzo.'  
'I'm sure, boss.' He replies with a smile and he to turns his back to his old apartment.

Once back at the vacation house Shannon walks out.

'Jethro, you guys cam back just in time!'she calls out.

'Why is that honey?' he asks while climbing out of the car and kissing her cheek.

'We have a guest for Tony.'

'Me? Who is it?'

'You really think you could leave without saying goodbye, partner?' comes the familiar voice of his partner..._**ex **_partner.

'Who, me? Danny, that hurts, would I ever do that to you?'

'Yes toy would you sly fox, and you know it.'

They grinned at each other.

'I've got a going away present for you,' Danny says while handing Tony a box. 'I know you smashed your old phone and let's be honest, you need a replacement.'

Tony grins at his old partner.

'How did you know?'

'When you were in with the captain, a beautiful,'he says with a wink to Kelly. 'Young lady told me your phone and the wall became close and all friendly with each other with as result of a smashed phone.

Tony blushed a bit.

'Yeah well...not my fault.'

'You take care of yourself and watch your back', Danny says with concern in his eyes. 'My number is registered already so give me a call when you need me'

'Thanks man.'

Danny turned to Gibbs and gave him an impressive glare.

'You better watch his back, or I will find a way to get him back as my partner!'

Gibbs, normally not one to be glared at gave him a nod.

'Understood.'

With that Danny got in his car and drove away.

'Let's head back to DC, we've got a investigation to start, probie.'

'Yes boss!'

* * *

**If you guys like the dynamics between Danny and Tony I might squeeze him in from time to time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**An/ Here is the next chapter, bear in mind that I actually don't run a federal agency, I'm just a simple plant breeder working in a greenhouse, I have no experience about how the job interview is supposed to go, either way, this is how I let it go so take it for how it is in my story.**

**Also I want your input I could make it ALL about the case and little about the actually getting to know each other or a little less about the case and getting to know each other while here and there parts of the case.**

**I also want to thank everyone on the support on the other chapter and for the condolences.**

**Chapter eight**

Tony looked at the tall building and sighed.  
He wasn't nervous, really he isn't.  
It's just that his former captain put in jet another complaint about unwanted behavior.  
He did that before, Saïd he was sexual harassing female coworkers, and though he does like women, he would never harass anyone!  
He just hoped that the director of this federal agency would be able to see past these reprimands.  
'Hello, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, agent Gibbs and director Morrow are expecting me.' he says to the agent standing guard.  
'What about?'  
'It's a ehm, it's about a job interview.'  
'Are you sure kid? Gibbs isn't really the type to hire people.'  
'Yes I'm sure...' Tony replies. He wondered what the man meant with that, would Gibbs be that horrible to work for? He seemed like a nice guy, a good father and kind husband.  
'Pin this on to your jacket and wait here, an agent will be here to pick you up in a minute.'  
Tony gave the man a nod and looked around.  
The security was way higher than in his old precinct which makes sense since this is a federal bureau and not a policy department.  
'Het, your late,' came Gibbs' voice.  
'I'm not...am I?'  
'In my book you are, follow me and try not to get lost,' Gibbs says before walking away.  
Tony almost in a state of shock, had to run to catch up to him.  
'Gibbs...can I ask you a question?'  
I'm sure you can DiNozzo.'  
Tony not to sure what to make of Gibbs right now cleared his throat.  
'I meant, may I ask a question?'  
'I know what you meant DiNozzo, get it off your chest.'  
'I have a lot of reprimands in my file Gibbs, some are rightly given others not.'  
'You should take a look in my file, by now it's probably as thick as a book.'  
'You wouldn't say...' Tony mumbles.  
'What's that?' Gibbs asks with a raised brow.  
'Nothing boss, absolutely nothing, I'm just worried that director Morrow won't accept me because of some falsely given reprimands.'  
'It won't be like that Tony, Morrow's a fair guy, won't judge you on some reprimands, besides, you have a big advantage.'  
'Yeah? What's that?'  
'The fact that I want to hire you, I'm a bastard to work for and I don't just hire anyone.'  
Tony seemed what more relaxed at that.  
'Thanks boss.'

He looked at the nervous young man in front of him. He had seen him and Gibbs come in, at first he wondered what Gibbs would want from that kid, the man didn't look a year older than twenty-seven.  
Morrow took a deep breath before starting their conversation.  
'So I assume that you want the job Gibbs offered you?'  
'Yes sir, I really think I could learn a lot from agent Gibbs.'  
'Like what?'  
'He seems observant, I bet I could learn whole hell of a lot about investigation.'  
'Don't you already know a lot about it?'  
'Always room for improvements, sir.'  
'True, I've read your file and it leaves me a little concerned, can you tell me a little about those reprimands?'  
'What part sir? There are a lot and in my own honest opinion, they are not all true sir, the captain hated my guts, especially after I refused the last undercover operation.'  
'Elaborate on the sexual harassment complaints.'  
'I like beautiful women sir, who doesn't, but I also respect personal boundaries sir, if a woman was to tell me to stop, I alway would.'  
'Here are several written complaints about you harassing coworkers.'  
' I can't say anything to make you believe me sir but if you would give me the chance, you would see that here, there won't be such complaints.'  
'There will be others?' Morrow asks with surprise in his voice and raised brows.'  
'Nobody's perfect sir.'  
'Ain't that the truth, alright kid, I'll sign you in for FLETC after your done you'll start your probationary period with Gibbs, judging from how well you did in FLETC I'll judge how long of a period that will be.'  
'Yes sir, thank you sir.'  
'I understand from agent Gibbs that the two of you together with Tobias Fornell from the FBI are working a case?'  
'Yes sir, three guys came into Starbucks on fathers day, took all people hostage and killed one woman, a Petty officer, one of the men got recognized as Robert or Rob Michaels, wanted by the FBI.'  
'Can you work both the case and the FLETC assignment?'  
'Yes sir!'  
Morrow gave a curt dismissive nod which Tony took as such and left.

Gibbs saw Tony descent from the stairs towards him.  
'Took you long enough! Get to work DiNozzo, time's wasting.'  
'But Gibbs, who says he hired me Gibbs, he asked me about those reprimands...he didn't believe me when I Rolf hem that the captain put those in my file to screw me over...'  
Gibbs took in the younger man in front of him, if not for the Tiny, almost unnoticeable smile of his, Gibbs would have believed him.  
Gibbs leaned towards him and gave him a headslap.  
'Get to work DiNozzo!'  
Tony gave him a grin.  
'On it, boss.'


	10. Chapter 9

**An/ So I really suck at portraying Ducky, it's really hard (then again, for all I know you guys think I suck at portraying any of those guys XD) Since nobody told me if they wanted more case or not I put case in this chapter, hope you guys like it. And may I remind you that my Spanish is not great so I use google translate, it may not say what I want it to say but it looks interesting ;)**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

* * *

Tony looked at the mountain of paper work laying down on his newly assigned desk. Stan Burley, Gibbs' Senior Field Agent (for now) came to him with a huge grin welcoming him to the team with the pile of paper work.

'Don't worry DiNozzo,' he had said.

'Most of it you will only have to fill in once, other things you'll only have to look back at when things change, you know, like a change of address, next of kin, change of relationship status, that sort of things.'

So now he sat here, working through the paper work, not knowing who to put down as his next of kin or what to put down for his address.'

'Gibbs, what do I put down for address?'

Gibbs looked up at him. 'Put my address down until you have your own apartment, I think Shannon's looking forward of helping you find one, asked me if you were looking for something similar to your old place.'

Tony winced at that.

'Please tell me that you didn't tell me about my old place.'

'Nah, I'll leave that for you to tell.'

Tony sighed relieved at that. 'Do I look suicidal?'

Gibbs just smirked at him before concentrating once again on his own paper work.

Tony put down Gibbs' address an just left the next of kin spot open.

They worked like that through the rest of the morning.

Right before noon Gibbs' Phone rang.

'Yeah, Gibbs.' he answered with.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

'Yeah send her up, thanks.'

'Trouble boss?', asked Stan.

'Kelly came, don't know why.'

'You think she's in trouble?', it's true that he hadn't known Kelly for long but he really likes her, wants to get to know her and not just because they got blown up together or because he works for her father!

The elevator dinged and a moment later Kelly walked toward them.

'Hey Dad, Tony, Stan, I made you guys lunch so I hope your hungry!'

Both Stan and Gibbs looked worried and Tony wondered why for a second, than he remembered Kelly admitting that she's a horrible kook.

'Ehm Kelly, I remember you mention something about messing up you parents kitchen and not being able to kook?', he says cautiously.

'I know, I might not know how to kook but I make a mean peanut butter jelly sandwich if I do say so myself.'

Tony couldn't help the smirk once he saw Gibbs and Stan relax and accepting the sandwiches.

'Thanks sweety,' said Gibbs and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'You never bring us lunch though, why start now?'

Kelly blushed a little.

'If you don't want it feel free to give it back dad.'

Gibbs took a bite from his sandwich.

'Nah, that's okay.'

Just as Tony was about to take a bite from his sandwich his phone rang.

'It's my contact,' he says and picks up his phone.

'Hola mi amigo, ¿tienes respuestas para mí?' (_Hello my friend, do you have answers for me?_)

Gibbs put his sandwich down and motions for Tony to put his phone on speaker.

'Sí que tengo, el hombre que busca está aquí pero no te gustaría que él ha estado saliendo con.' (_Yes I have, the man you are looking for is here but you won't like who he's been hanging out with._)

'Mi conjetura es con mi padre, alguna idea de por qué?' (_My guess is with my father, any idea why?_)

'No, pero tu padre no está contento con su interés en Michaels, es probable que tenga una visita de él pronto mi amigo, tenga cuidado.' (_No but your dad is not happy with your interest in Michaels, you'll probably have a visit from him soon my friend, be careful_)

'Always am,' Tony said before hanging up.

'Well shit, apparently my father is in this mess to, Michael went to him knowing the police would be able to identify him as a wanted person on the FBI list, he must have remembered my credentials from the Starbucks and linked my name with my father's, big chance that my father will be heading this way soon enough.'

'For all he knows your still a Baltimore homicide detective Tony, it'll take a while for him to figure out that you transferred.'

Tony shook his head.

'In any other case it would work like that Stan, but my father has many contacts, he probably knew directly after Gibbs hired me that I was headed for DC, he has spy's everywhere.'

'Kelly,' Gibbs spoke. 'I think you better go now, thanks for lunch.'

'No problem dad, see you later, Tony, Stan.' She gave a nod to both man and left.

'DiNozzo, will you be in any danger from your father?' Gibbs asked after Kelly left.

'I don't think so, but he's rather unpredictable, but he's never laid a hand on me, yet.'

'Keep your eyes open and watch your six, Stan, any news on the other two guys?'

'The BOLO is out but last time I checked I still had nothing about their whereabouts.'

'DiNozzo, did your contact tell you anything about a location apart from "close to your father".'

'No, but if it's important enough for father to come here to warn me off, it's easy to assume that Michaels is either in his personal home in the guest dorm, or he's helping Michaels out of the country to one of his safe houses, if it's the later we won't find Michaels until he wants to be found, only my father knows the locations of those safe houses.' he says with a sigh.

'Try and figure out where those safe houses are and update Michaels BOLO, mail the airports, public and private with his picture, call Fornell to update him to, he might be able to help.'

'On it boss.'

'Burley, I want to know who Michaels talked to, ate with, slept with etc. before the holdup and figure out how our victim fitted in his life, he said something out her betraying him.'

'Yes, on it boss.'

Gibbs turned around a walked toward the elevator, he hoped Ducky had finished the autopsy on the Petty officer.

* * *

Gibbs went into autopsy and found Ducky telling a story to the dead Petty Officer.

'What have you got Duck?'

'Ah Jethro, I've just finished my autopsy on our young Petty Officer here, the cause of death was a shot in the chest, the bullet penetrated the heart muscle, she died instantly.'

'Yeah, I already knew that duck.'

'Yes, what you did not know however, is that the young Petty officer was pregnant when she died.'

'Pregnant? How long?'

'A few weeks, just long enough for most women to start noticing things to change.'

'Like what?'

'Morning sickness, possible a mood swing or two, that sort of things and depending on her last period she might have noticed that she missed one.'

'Anything else Duck?'

'No Jethro, I have however heard rumors, that you do have something.'

Gibbs had to grin at that.

'Burley told me he will be accepting the agent afloat position, he'll be here until the new agent's worked in and done with FLETC.'

'Yes, I heard you bringing back a new agent from your vacation, you do know that any other person on vacation would bring home a small souvenir and not a actual human?'

'I'm not any other person Duck,' Gibbs answers before strolling out of autopsy.

'Yes, you are indeed not like any other person I know Jethro,' Ducky says and turns back to the Petty Officer.

'I can tell you whole story's about Jethro's unusual ways my dear.', he spoke before getting back to work.

* * *

'Boss,' Tony said as soon as his boss came back into the bullpen.

'Michaels is still in New York, I froze all his money so he won't be able to use it, I've tried to find out where my father has safe houses but I really don't know, I do know however that my father is not a cheap man, he'll want something from Michaels'

'Like what?'

'Who knows, could be favors, loyalty, his never ending services'

'Money?', Stan asks.

'No, father has many ways to get money, the little bit of money that a guy like Michaels has is not worth the risks, he gains more from his services.'

'Any idea if he's trying to get Michaels out of the country?'

'I'm scrolling through father's phone calls and expenses, really strange to do that let me tell you, but as expected I found nothing, it's not like he does the dirty work himself, it's how he never got arrested.'

'You got anything Burley?'

'Petty Officer Holly Grand, only child of John and Martha Grand, dropped out of college after a year to joint the navy, was well liked by most colleagues and no major reprimands until a couple months back. Her parents confirmed that's when she got involved with someone and started to change, then she got in a fight with a commander, what the fight was about I don't know yet.'

Gibbs looked at his watch.

'It's late, be here tomorrow at 07:00 and find out what the argument was about.'

'Yes boss,' both Stan and Tony answerd.


	11. Chapter 10

**An/ There is no case in this chapter just a whole lot of Tony's past.**

**I have a question BTW, I've been watching NCIS episodes again, both old and new and started wondering if I'm the only one who's missing the "old" Gibbs attire? or are there more?**

**Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter and until next time!**

**PS. I want to ask if someone is willing to make me a cover for this story to put up, if you're interested you can PM me**

* * *

**Chapter ****ten**

* * *

Tony sat alone in the dark house.

He had woken up a hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep.

So now he sat there, alone, in the dark, on the couch from a family he barely knew.

He had gone to bed this evening thinking about his own family, his father, mother and his uncle.

Tony looked at the picture in his hand, it was a picture of him and his father just a few months before his mother died...before part of his dad died.

Tony had been eight when his mother died, until that point he had a great family.

He admired his dad, wanted to _be_ his dad, there was no soul better than him.

His mother was fun to hang out with, okay, maybe she drank to much and drank his sea-monkey's and maybe she dressed him in sailor suites, but still, she was his mom and he loved her.

He could remember her long blond hair brushing over his face when she gave him a good night kiss, her green eyes sparkling with joy when telling him about a great movie but best of all could he remember her clean and fresh scent.

His mother smelled like fresh cut grass in a pine wood forest.

She had encouraged father and son to go fishing and have some time together, they had asked a stranger to make the picture.

Four weeks later she was dead...

Tony had only met his uncle Vincent two times, once when he was five but he didn't remember a thing about that meeting, and then on his mothers funeral.

His dad had told him to let the grownups talk for a minute, when he came back he told me to stop crying, straighten his shoulders and back and go introduce him self to his uncle Vincent.

He did what his father had told him but he couldn't help it, when introducing him self to his uncle a sob escaped.

Uncle Vincent had looked down on him with a frown.

'_Stop that pitiful behavior child and man up, real men don't cry, what would your mother think of you._', he spoke coldly to Tony which only made him cry harder.

Many things changed that day, his father who had always been a honest man with honest clients at his bank started to turn to shady people and all of a sudden uncle Vincent was with them all the time instead back at home in Italy.

Two months after his mother had died his father, who no longer smiled at him or looked at him full love told him to pack his backs, he would be going with his uncle to Italy to start learning the family "businesses".

That were the worst years of his life.

His uncle wanted to make a successor out of him and didn't accept failure.

First he let Tony watch when he beat people up, later when he tortured them bit the worst was when a cop got made and he had to watch how his uncle tortured the cop to death, he even wanted Tony to participate and that was before he was even nine.

That was the first time he whipped Tony, unfortunately not the last...

Every time Tony did something wrong or disobeyed orders he would be whipped.

When he turned twelve he made a run for it, ran as hard as he could, wanted to go to the police! But his uncle was faster an caught up to him and gave him the worst whipping ever.

When he was done he sent Tony back to his father.

He thought he would be safe, that his dad would make everything better and would save him. Foolish dreams of a foolish boy, it was his dad that had sent him off with his uncle in the first place!

When he got home his father had placed e bag and a suitcase next to the door and his personal chauffeur was waiting next to them with the orders to drive Tony to RIMA.

Uncle Vincent had warned him, if he _**EVER **_even thought about informing the police, he would kill Tony, and once Tony was older, had a family and friends they would be targets to.

Once he was on RIMA for a few years, he started to get a little courage back and wanted to go talk to the officers in school, on his way to a appointment with one he got jumped by a big black man who gave him the beating from hell and whispered the same warning in his ear as his uncle had done when he sent him back to New York.

Tony had lost consciousness and didn't wake up for a week, when he woke up he pretended he didn't remember a thing, not being attacked or on his way to talk to a officer.

From time to time he would see someone suspicious and recognize him as one of his father's lackeys, not long after he saw one of his fathers men a picture would appear, a picture of a viciously whipped back.

* * *

'Tony? What are you doing up?', came the voice of Gibbs.

Tony flinched at the sudden sound.

'Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, heard you go downstairs but not back up.'

'Didn't mean to wake you up Gibbs, sorry.'

'Don't worry about it, care to tell me what has you awake at...03:00?'

'Bad memory's, a lot of them.'

'want to share?'

'I should if I am to become your agent, though I doubt you'll hire me one I'm done.'

'You think that little of me DiNozzo?', Gibbs asks with a little hurt in his voice. 'I don't know what it is you think you did to make me not want to hire you DiNozzo, but your a good cop and I don't waste good.'

'Do you know what's worse than a dirty cop Gibbs? A cowardly one, I'm a coward, no matter how good a cop I am, no matter how much good I do now...I keep telling myself that as long as I catch criminals my sins from the past won't matter but they do Gibbs...'

'What is it you think you did wrong?'

And so Tony told him everything, everything he had been thinking about.

He felt a weight fall of his shoulders when he was done speaking.

For a few minutes Gibbs was silent and Tony thought he was going to kick Tony out of the house.

The he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'That was not your fault Tony, you were only a child and grieving for your mother while getting threatened by people who should be comforting you, you were as much a victim as those other people.'

'It doesn't feel like that Gibbs, it feels like I should have done something, gone to the police, opened my mouth one I woke up in the hospital...'

'There are grown people who are scared to do that Tony, you know that.'

'Yeah...I guess I do.'

'We can't go after your father unless he interferes with our investigation or our pats cross in it and then only for helping a wanted person, you think you can handle that?'

'Yeas boss, I have to.'

'Good, then now go to bed for a few more hours, we have to be at the office tomorrow at seven.'

Tony gave Gibbs a nod and headed back to the guest room, feeling lighter then he had for years.


	12. Chapter 11

**An/ I had real trouble with this chapter T_T I hope to be able to keep the chapters coming but it may not be daily but I'm trying right now.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

* * *

Tony came with a big yawn downstairs already showered and dressed, ready to go after breakfast.

'Whoa, what did you do! Stayed up all night?', came Shannon's shocked voice.

'No ma'am, only half of it,' came his sleepy reply. 'Is there coffee?'

'Sweety, you do remember to whom I'm married?'

'Point taken, as for your question, had a rough night.'

'Yeah, I can see that, and don't you start your FLETC training today?'

'Yeah, I start at nine and if things work out the way it's supposed to I'll be in the office at noon.'

'Hold on DiNozzo, I'm gonna talk to Morrow, ask him to clear you from FLETC.' spoke Gibbs.

'But all agents are supposed to follow FLETC.'

'Yes, but I hope your six years of experience will make Morrow reconsider, you could still make the assignments and I'll look them over but I need you on this case.'

'No complaints from me, I'm not much of a school banks kind of guy.'

'Let's go then,' Gibbs started to walk to the door when a voice stopped him.

'Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you sit your but down and let that boy eat some breakfast first, not everybody can survive the morning on coffee alone!'

Tony had to laugh, he just couldn't help himself.

'Your name is Leroy?', he asks between laughs.

Gibbs glared at Tony who quit laughing but still had a grin on his face.

'I would love some breakfast Shannon, thank you.'

Gibbs sighed and simply went for another coffee.

'See if you can find out who the commander is that our dead Petty Officer had words with, I'll be with the director.'

Tony gave Gibbs a nod and went to work.

Ten minutes into it Stan came in.

'Morning probie, shouldn't you be at FLETC?'

'Gibbs wanted me to hold off for a little while, he's talking to the director to see if I can learn the job in the field.'

'That would be nice, have you find anything on the commander?'

'I made some calls, the commander she had a fight with is Harold Jones, he is stationed at Quantico right at this moment.'

'Now, isn't that nice and convenient', Stan says.

'It is, so let's check it out, probie, gas the truck!', came Gibbs' voice from behind Tony whom immediately grabbed his chest from surprise.

'Jesus Gibbs! Give a guy a warning the next time! You almost gave me a heart attack!'

Gibbs ignored him and Stan laughed.

'You'll get used to it man, come, I'll show you the garage'

Together they walked away.

They arrived at Quantico and Tony had to fight to not throw up his breakfast.

He had been in a car with Gibbs a few times now but this was the first time he drove like...like...like well, he couldn't come up with something or someone to describe Gibbs' driving with.

'What the hell Gibbs! Were you trying to kill us!? If I was still a cop I would have pulled your as over, gave you a ticket and kept your drivers license, you damned bastard!'

Gibbs snorted.

'Like your police car would be able to keep up with me.', he lead them all to the front desk showing the woman behind it his credentials.

'I'm agent Gibbs, NCIS, we called for Commander Jones.'

'Ah, yes, can I see your agents' credentials to?'

Stan showed her his while Tony wasn't to sure what to show her.

'Tony there only just came to us, he doesn't have his credentials jet.'

'That's okay, as long as you can vouch for him it will be fine.'

Gibbs gave her a nod and she called for the commander.

'He'll be here in a minute, you can wait there.', she said while pointing at a couple of chairs.

They didn't have to wait long, after less than five minutes Jones came to them and shook their hand.

'We can talk in my office sir, it's a little more private.'

They followed Jones to a small office.

'What's this about?'

Tony spoke.

'As I explained we have a couple questions about Petty Officer Holly Swan.'

'She in trouble?'

'She's dead Commander, killed.'

'What! What happened?', Jones exclaimed 'She was off duty, heading for a good time in Baltimore.'

'There was a hold up in the Starbucks she was getting coffee at, three men entered and one of those guys seemed to know her, spoke to her then shot her, we identified him as Robbert or Rob Jones.', explained Tony. 'have you ever heard of him?'

'Yes I have, a couple months back Holly and he started to date, it went well for a few days but then he started to freak her out till the point that she lost sleep over it, I spoke to her about it and she admitted being scared from him admitting that he had raped her and that he got her pregnant, she asked me for help and I went to talk to him, a day after that she came at me, angry, yelling that I shouldn't have gone to him, she was really pissed about it.'

'That's what the fight was about?', Gibbs asks.

'Yes sir, I apologized to her told her that I saw no other way.'

'She forgive you?', it was the first time Stan had spoken and the commander had to turn around to face him.

'Yes sir, she did, wanted some time for herself to calm down and relax, that's why she was in Baltimore.'

'There were two other man with Michaels that day, can I show you some pictures so you can see if you know them?'

'Yes sir, go ahead.'

Tony showed him the sketches of the man looking like Heath Ledger and of the man looking like Michael Clarke Duncan.

'These were the men with Michaels.'

'No, sorry but I don't recognize either of them.'

'That's okay commander, if you remember anything else please don't hesitate to call.', said Tony as he put the sketches back in the file.

Gibbs gave the man his card and they left.

* * *

They sat down in their chairs at the office, they had learned a lot from the Commander but it was a lot of information that would be useless in finding Michaels, he didn't recognize the other two men so they basically had nothing.

'Okay probie, sum up what we know.', said Stan when Gibbs left for coffee.

'We know that the Petty Officer and Michaels were involved, Michaels freaked her out and she went to a colleague she trusts and told him she got raped, was pregnant en scared, the Commander went to talk to Michaels, the PO had an argument with him about that, she left for leave to Baltimore where she got shot by Michaels and two other accomplices who are yet to be identified which is probably why he probably chose them.'

Stan nodded.

'Then there is the question of _**how**_ he knew them, and why they were there.'

'What if their soul purpose was just that, be there hold everyone busy by being scared and take the fall with him.'

'Could be, you think your old department is willing to take a look at those sketches?'

'I could fax them over to my old partner, he can ask around if anyone knows them.'

Stan gave him a nod.

'Do that, once your done I'll introduce you to the other members of the team.'

'There are more members?'

'Well yeah DiNozzo, we don't do all the work you know.', said Gibbs from behind him.

'The MCRT, that stands for Major Crime Response Team, works closely with the chief medical examiner and the forensics expert.'

'Okay, let me get this fax out and I'll come with you.'

Tony turned to scan the sketches in and to send a mail to Danny asking him about the sketches before faxing him.

'Ready when you are Stan.'

Stand went to get up but Gibbs stopped him.

'I'll introduce you, Stan, go for lunch.'

Gibbs walked to the elevator and Tony hurried after him.

'Kelly is coming over tonight for dinner, thought I should let you know.'

'Okay, thanks for the heads up.'

Tony spoke calm and like it didn't mean that much but secretly he was overjoyed that she was coming.

How could a woman he didn't even know for a week, mean this much to him?

'Did the director agree on letting me just make the FLETC assignments and let me learn while following you guys in the field?'

'Yeah, told him we need you in the field not in a class.'

They arrived at the lab and Tony could hear music blasting.

How the hell can anyone work in such noise?

Gibbs stopped the noise, didn't even try yelling at the figure.

'Hey!...oh hey Gibbs, what are you doing here? I have nothing for you, who's that?'

Whoa, all those words in only one breath...

'New agent on my team, Burley is going to take a promotion soon.'

'WHAT! But Gibbs, he can't leave, who will be having your back!?'

'Hence the new agent Abs,' Gibbs turned to Tony. 'Tony DiNozzo, meet our forensics expert, Abigail Sciuto, Abs, meet Tony DiNozzo.'

Abby looked with piercing eyes at him, had he done something wrong?

'Be nice Abs.'

'You better watch his back buster, or I will kill you and leave no evidence behind, understood?'

'Yes ma'am, I understand, and I will.'

She turned gave Gibbs a quick hug and went back to her work.

Tony and Gibbs left for autopsy, Tony still not to sure what to think about Abby.

'Don't let her scare you, she takes a while to warm up to people.'

'I noticed...'

They came in autopsy when Ducky was just weighting a liver.

'Ah Jethro! Did you come to introduce your new colleague to me?'

'Yeah Duck, Tony, meet doctor Mallard, Duck, this is Tony DiNozzo.'

'Nice to meet you doctor.'

'Yes, it is nice meeting you and please call me Ducky, all my friends do, I'd shake hands but...'

'That's okay doc...Ducky.'

They left autopsy and went back to the bullpen.

'Let's go to lunch before getting back to the case.'


	13. Chapter 12

**An/ This is not a long chapter but there is some progress with Tony and Kelly. It might seem a little fast judging on how long they've known each other but I am a hopeless romantic at heart and I believe at knowing when the one is the one.**

**I hope to be posting a chapter tomorrow, I don't know yet about Saturday it will be either short or I'll post on Sunday. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Once back at the house Gibbs opened the door and walked right in like nothing surprised him anymore.

Tony however needed a moment to watch the scene he just walked in to.

On the ground sat Kelly in the middle of the room with crossed legs, glue and paper in her hair and

a shoe box in her hands.

'Do I even want to know?', he asked.

'Ugh, you know what the thing is with small children?'

'Ehm...no?'

'They get bored easy, me and the other teacher have to keep thinking of things to do with them so I thought of letting them make a peeping box.'

'Right,' began Tony. 'And that's why you have glued green and brown paper in your hair.'

'Oh shut up you, it's harder than it looks and if you can do it better then you better come over here and help me!'

'All I know is that the paper isn't supposed to go in the hair,' he said with a grin.

'O joy, a smart ass, just what I needed.'

'How would you know bout my ass,' he said as he went to help her.

Gibbs in the meanwhile went to his wife and kissed her.

'Hello beautiful, what's for dinner?'

'That's not for us, the two of us are eating out.'

'What? Why? You cooked.'

'Yes but not for us, the kids need to eat too you know.'

'Shannon,' Gibbs began.

'Oh shut up Jethro, neither of us is blind or ignorant, we've both seen how those two look at each other, they're so cute together!'

'Shannon, they've only just met.'

'Yeah so?'

'They don't know each other.'

'Which is why we are going out and let the kids enjoy their evening together,' she said and dragged Gibbs with her.

'Kelly, Tony, we've decided to go eat out, just spending time together, I've made dinner for you guys so eat up when your hungry.'

And then they were gone.

'What was that about?', Tony couldn't help but ask.

"My mothers version of tact only poorly performed", Kelly thought but didn't put those thoughts to words.

'Well then, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll clean this mess up and get dinner ready.'

Kelly nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

'Truth or dare.', Kelly asked.

'Truth,'

'Okay, let me think for a minute...You told me already that your single, but why? Your a good looking man.'

'I don't know, don't want just a good looking dumb bimbo, I need to actually care about her. Okay, my turn, truth or dare.'

'Truth.'

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

'I know your still single, hell I've met your father so I get it, but you live on your own, why are you single now?'

Kelly rolled her eyes, they've been playing this game for a good forty-five minutes, at first they were innocent questions and dares.

Things like favorite color which she learned is blue for Tony, forty minutes later though the questions became more personal, were they single, what attracted them, did they believe in love in first sight, that sort of questions.

Kelly had to admit that she's a hopeless romantic by heart, her dad always teases her with that. Yes she's single (who would have guessed, right?) What attract her? How about tall dark and handsome? Does she believe in love at first sight? Damn right she does!

Why is she still single? Best damn question that had been asked this whole evening!

'Don't know, it's true, I really don't know.', she told him. 'My turn, truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Really?'

'Someone has to eventually choose it, might as well be me.'

'Okay, I know you believe in love at first sight and I've seen the looks you give me, so kiss me.'

'Excuse me, what?'

'For heavens sake, kiss me or I will kiss you.'

A small smile appeared on Tony's face as he leaned closer to Kelly, their lips almost touching.

'Are you sure, you only just met me.'

Kelly rolled her eyes and closed the distance between their lips, kissing each other finally.

* * *

Gibbs and Shannon came back from dinner, having had a nice quiet evening in each others company they were in good spirits yet happy to be home.

Gibbs had tho door only slightly open when they could hear voices.

'Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Really?'

'Someone has to eventually choose it, might as well be me.'

'Okay, I know you believe in love at first sight and I've seen the looks you give me, so kiss me.'

Gibbs' shoulders stiffened and was about to burst through the door to interrupt when he felt Shannon grab his hand.

'Leave them Jethro! You would be pissed if Kelly walked into a romantic get together of ours.'

'She barely knows him!'

'I thought we've been over that already?'

'I know but...'

'But nothing, they are getting to know each other, it's not like they're in bed getting pregnant.'

'That your way of cheering me up?'

'Nope, not at all, now, let's see if they've had...fun, this evening,' said Shannon laughing.

'Not to much I might hope,' grumbled Gibbs, not pleased at this at all.

Sure he had noticed the looks and the blush when Kelly came to bring them lunch, but this is a bad idea!

The man is the son of a Mob boss, sure he hadn't chosen to be the son of the man but that didn't change the facts.

DiNozzo's family is dangerous even for DiNozzo him self and if Tony and Kelly fall in love, she would become a target to, he needs to protect his little girl at all costs!

He would have a talk with Tony soon.


	14. Chapter 13

**An/ I have an other story of which I only posted one chapter so if there is still interest in "in sickness and in health" I will also start writing for that story again, so let me know!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Gibbs joined Kelly for lunch the next day and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Hey honey, sorry I'm late.'

'That mean your buying?'

'Your as bad as your mother you, fine I'll be buying since I did ask you to come.'

'You sounded serious dad, what's going on?'

'Right, right to businesses, that how ever you have from me,' Gibbs sighed. 'I'm nut sure how to start but your mom and I heard your little game with Tony yesterday and it left me worried.'

'You mean truth or dare?'

'You asked him to kiss you.'

'And your point is?'

'Kells, you barely know him, to be kissing him already is a little soon, don't you think?'

'Dad, it was just a kiss not a full love making session which ended up with me pregnant.'

'I don't want it Kelly, you don't know him or his family.'

'I'm a full grown woman dad, if I want to get to know him then I will!'

'Kelly...'

'What is your problem all of a sudden with him, I thought you liked him!?'

'It's not with him that my problem's with, but he comes from a dangerous family!'

'He isn't his family, he is his own person in his own right, since when do you care about something like that?'

'I know that he isn't his family, if he was I wouldn't have hired him, but his family isn't a ordinary one Kells, I need to protect you and you mom from them.'

'Then quit your job and become librarian...oh wait on second thought, then angry library people might come after us so let me think of something different...clown at a circus...nah you'd scare everyone and make enemy's with the guest who'd come after us...'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, you've made your point, do you really like him Kelly, is it worth it?'

'I really like him, yes, like you've told me, I don't know hem that well yet and we're not rushing, but we want to get to know each other, find out if it could become more between us.'

'I worry Kells.'

'I know dad, but even if Tony was a lawyer with the perfect family you would find something to stop me from dating him.'

Gibbs sighed knowing that Kelly was right.

'Please don't rush into anything...can you promise me that?'

'Yes dad, I can promise you that, like I said, it was just one kiss, and not a spontaneous one at that but one from a dare.'

'Fine, but I will be speaking with him.'

'Please don't scare him off.'

'Something tells me that he doesn't scare easy...'

Gibbs' phone rang.

'Sorry, I have to take this', he said as he picked up the phone. 'DiNozzo, what did you find?

'Where?', Gibbs asks with a hint of excitement in his voice.

'Pick me up on the way', he said as he hung up the phone.

'You've got to go?'

'Yeah, DiNozzo's contact got back to him with names of the other two guys and a location, we're on our way to pick them up.'

'Be careful dad.'

'Always am.'

He said and rushed out the restaurant.

A waiter came to Kelly and gave her the check.

'Second B's right...he still left the check for me, damn it.'

* * *

'How long before we get there?'

'Not long boss,' Stan told him. 'We'll be there in a minute, that's the house right there.'

Tony and Stan had picked Gibbs up thirty minutes ago and were headed to a remote area somewhere just out of DC.

'Put on the vests and check the ammunition, I don't want to be surprised when we get there.'

They made themselves ready to go, checked their vests and put them on, stocked up on ammo and went for the bust.

'DiNozzo your with me, Stan take the back.'

Slowly they walked to the small house, Stan walked around back and Tony and Gibbs waited for him at the front.

'I'm in position boss.'

'Enter on my command.'

'Understood boss,' whispered Stan.

'Ready DiNozzo?'

'Yes boss.'

'Go, if they hear you, you'll be on desk duty for the rest of you time on my team.'

Gibbs opened the door slowly not at the least surprised that it wasn't locked and went in with Tony on his heels.

They crept in and cleared downstairs.

Gibbs pointed at the stairs and Stan nods.

Gibbs first, Stan second and finally Tony made it upstairs and surrounded the two men, they surrounded them when Gibbs spoke.

'NCIS, Federal agents,Gerald Turk, Nathan Walker, get down on the ground with your hands on your head!'

'Fuck man, feds!', the bald one yelled.

The one with a crows nest for a hair cut jumped for cover while grabbing for his gun.

Shots followed from all directions and while the agent want the men alive, mean their own lives and those of their colleagues more to them then anything.

Finally things calmed down and they could really take the situation in.

'Walker's down, shot in the head, I can't see Turk.', said Tony.

'I have visual on Turk, he's down with a gun shot wound in the shoulder', answered Burly.

'You guys got hit?'

'No boss, I'm good.'

Stan was quick to assure Gibbs, Tony however took his sweet damn time.

'DiNozzo, you good?', Gibbs was getting a little impatient, he had heard his agent's voice just a minute ago so if he was hit it couldn't be severe, right?

'Sorry boss, just checking myself out and I'm good.'

"Damn it DiNozzo don't scare me like that!" Gibb nearly yelled but luckily managed not to.

If DiNozzo had gotten hurt now already Kelly probably would have keelhauled him...

'Get Ducky here for Walker and get Turk to the hospital to have him fixed.'

'On it boss.' Stan took out his phone and made the phone calls.

* * *

They had decided to let Turk brew for a night and left for home.

Gibbs decided that now would be a perfect time to talk to Tony about yesterday and Kelly.

'Tony?'

'Yeah Gibbs?'

'I know about your feelings for Kelly.'

'That obvious huh?'

Gibbs smiled.

'That and I heard your truth or dare game yesterday, know you kissed her.'

Tony swallowed hard, was Gibbs going to kill him?

'I spoke to Kelly this afternoon, told her I don't want her seeing you, not because I dislike you...'

'But because my family sucks beyond any understanding?'

'Yeah, but she also told me that your not your family, that you are your own person and I know that...'

'But since if it did work out between Kelly and me she would become a potential victim to...'

'Yeah, she told me that if I want her and her mom safe I should quit NCIS and pick another job as well.'

'And how do you feel about it now?'

'I still worry Tony, she's my girl, I don't want to see her get hurt.'

'I would never hurt her Gibbs.'

'If you were to get hurt she would hurt, if you were to disappear she would hurt, there are so many ways for her to get hurt Tony.'

'That not only counts for me Gibbs, that goes for you to, that's the life we chose to live, only I have the bad luck to be related to the mob.'

'Don't break her heart Tony and don't rush into things, she's a great girl, deserves the best.'

'I know Gibbs, we'll take it easy.'


	15. Chapter 14

**An/I'm sorry I'm late with this chapter, as you guy may know my mother passed away not long ago and now my stepmother has been diagnosed with lung cancer so my mind was not on writing...**

**Also, after this chapter there will be a little time jump.**

**As there were no comments about In sickness and in health I gather that there is no more interest in that story anymore?**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

Tony sat next to Shannon in the kitchen while staring at the laptop.

'Tony, if you would just ell me what kind of apartment your looking for...are you looking for a apartment like your old one?'

In the living room they heard Kelly cough like she's trying not to laugh.

'Is there something funny Kelly Gibbs?'

'I'll let Tony explain that one mom.'

"Gee thanks Kelly!", Tony thought, way to throw him in front of the wolves, or her mother in this case which may be worse in this case.

'Tony, what does she mean?'

'My old apartment was a bit small, fine for someone just going out of the house but not for me.'

'So your open for new ideas?'

'Sure, but remember that I'm a poor struggling cop, turned federal agent, I don't get paid the full agent salary either.'

'Not?', this was Kelly's surprised voice.

'He's not a full agent yet, he's still in FLETC when he's done and becomes a probationary agent he gets paid a bit more, full paycheck will be given when he becomes a full agent.', says Gibbs between sips of his coffee.

'That sucks dad.'

'It's how it works, every agent went through it.'

'It's still more then I earned as cop.'

Tony and Shannon searched for apartments for a few hours, Tony had seen two apartments he'd like to visit and check out for himself

Gibbs had promised him to come with him to check the condition of the apartments and for mold spots.

The apartments are close to the navy yard and to Kelly's own apartment, she knows the neighborhood well and ensured him there was no risk involving loiterers.

'Kelly, you staying over tonight?', asked Gibbs.

'No daddy, I have to work tomorrow and Maddy is riding with me so I can't.'

Kelly stood from the couch and gathered all her stuff through the entire house, she's quite a slob...

'I'll drive behind you', Gibbs said.

'You don't have to do that daddy, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, you thought me how to defend myself.'

'I know but still, I don't want you to have to use those skills baby.'

'Fine, if you want to spent part of your evening doing something as useless as driving behind me while I'm driving home I won't stop you.'

'That's what I thought, good girl.

He grabbed his keys and wallet and walked with Kelly out.

* * *

'DiNozzo, you and Stan do the interrogation, show me what you can do and I might allow you to interrogate more often,', Gibbs said as soon as their work day started.

'Yes boss.'

Tony prepared himself for the interrogation, Gerald Turk is a man with a temper, it would be child's play for Tony to take advantage of that.

He would throw in a few movie quotes (it helps that Turk looks like Heath Ledger) play a stupid immature frat boy/playboy and see how far that would bring him, he'd have to do one little thing first though!

'Hey Gibbs?'

'What's up DiNozzo? You ready yet? Turk's waiting.'

'He's got all the time in the world to wait, I have to talk to you for a sec.'

'Something wrong?'

'No boss, but since you are going to be watching I think I should give you a heads up before you rip mine off.'

'You going to play in on his temper?'

'Yeah, if I need to the thing is that he saw me with Kelly, I might use that to my advantage if the situation asks for it.'

'Right, do what you have to DiNozzo, just don't bring her in danger.'

'On it boss!'

Tony and Stan entered interrogation, Tony sitting right in front of Turk and Stan on his left a little bit behind him to let Tony run the show.

'What am I doing here? I did nothing wrong!?' Turk started after Tony sat down reading Turk's file once again even though he already knows the file completely.

'So you don't consider holding up a Starbuck and shooting at federal agents nothing?'

Turk looked at Tony, really looking this time, then he paled.

'You are that cop that Nathan knocked out!'

'Ah, you figured it out, good job!', Tony said with fake excitement.

'I did nothing wrong and you have nothing on me.'

'Besides a whole bunch of witnesses that saw you holding the people captive, a cop who saw you kill that Petty Officer and saw you shooting at feds?'

'I DIDN'T KILL THAT WOMAN! THAT WAS ALL MICHAELS!'

'So you admit those other things?', Tony asks calmly and in complete control of the situation.

Turk who just now realizes that he had screwed up looked with rage at Tony.

'You set me up!'

'I'd like to remind you once again about your right to have a lawyer present.'

'Don't need one! Yes I went with Michaels idea to hold the place up but I didn't know he was going to kill the woman, yeah I shot at those feds when they came but I've NEVER killed anyone in my life just yet, I might make an exception for you though.', Turk growls.

Stan stood from he was seeded and moved in Turks personal space.

'You really stupid enough tot threaten a federal agent in a federal building?'

'Stan, write it up with the other charges and get this over with.', Tony says while cuffing Turks.

'Gerald Turk, you are under arrest for...' , Tony named all the charges including threatening him and once again gave him his rights.

* * *

'You did good today in interrogation DiNozzo.'

'Now we only have to find and arrest Michaels and the whole case will be over.'

'And in my opinion your FLETC training too, you know what your doing and know how to follow the chain of command, that's good enough for me, I'll write a letter of recommendation to the director.'

'Thank you Gibbs.'

Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder and went to finish his paperwork.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N My father, stepmother and brother once ate the snow peas while they hadn't steamed long enough yet and when they chewed them it was like plastic squeaking over their teeth, truly disgusting. Now I know you guys want to know I'm telling you this so I'll let you guys go on with the chapter.**

**Also, this isn't a long chapter but I'll be having more time to write, my boss just told me that I'm working WAY to many hours so I'll be working four days a week until 12 and one day until 14:30! More writing time!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Tony had been living with Gibbs and Shannon for weeks before he finally found his own place.

The two apartments he had found together with Shannon had let out to nothing but he had finally found a nice place, a bit to far from the Navy Yard if you ask him, but it was close to Kelly so that made up for the driving distance to work as far as he's concerned.

The case hadn't gone cold...well technically is has but Tony refused to say it like that. They know the guy they're after, just not where the bastard's at!

Tony and Kelly had started seeing each other seriously, they hadn't really kissed yet, nothing more then a few quick pecks on the lips after a date.

Gibbs had asked Kelly to stop coming to the Yard for safety reasons, which luckily she understood after he and Tony had told her about Tony's family.

Tony had told Gibbs about the abuse because he had to, as far as Tony was concerned Gibbs had to know about it so it couldn't come back to bite Tony in the ass.

Kelly had seen the scars on his back which had scared the crap out of her.

Stan had finally left for the agent afloat position leaving Gibbs in Tony's (hopefully) capable hands.

'Kelly Gibbs, you better not be calling to let me down again or I swear to Hades, Zeus, God or Buddha whichever one you prefer, that I will hunt you down and make you eat all the not well cooked snow peas I can find!', came the voice of a royally pissed off Maddie Tyler.

Kelly who remembers the snow peach incident as they had started to call it, as if it happened yesterday, felt a shiver down her spine and runs her tongue over her teeth.

'I'm not canceling on you again I promise! And I have a really good reason for canceling on you so many times, I swear!'

'Then call for take out, buy some beer and be at my place in thirty minutes.'

They hung up and Kelly did as Maddie told her.

She ordered take out and let it be delivered to Maddie's place and bought beer for the two of them.

She understands why Maddie is angry, Kelly had canceled on her three or four times now and wants a explanation.

'Hey there Maddie, I brought the beer and dinner should be here soon.'

'You better start talking Gibbs, and your excuse better be a good one.'

They sat down and each took a beer.

'Remember when dad, mom and I went to Baltimore?'

'Yeah, how could I not, that's when you stood me up the first time'

'I went to get a coffee for dad but there was a hold up, a detective saved my life that day.'

'Jesus Christ Kelly!'

'My dad hired the cop that saved my life, he lived with mom and dad for a while.'

'And your excuse is?'

'Tony and I like each other Maddie, we've been dating for a little while now, getting to know each other and Mads, this could be it! HE could be it.'

'You've been dating and I knew nothing about it!'

'I first wanted to make sure that Tony and I were heading the way I hoped we would before I told you.'

Maddie nodded at that, hearing Kelly talked about that guy, saying that he may be THE one plus the fact that even Mr. Gibbs approved of this man dating his daughter must mean that the man's something special.

'Tell me about him.'

'His name is Tony DiNozzo and yes, he's Italian and yes he cooks better then me, he's 6'2 tall with the greatest green eyes you'll ever find.'

'In other words, tall, dark and handsome?'

'Pretty much yes.'

'Figures that you'd be the one to find him', Maddie says with a smile.

'When am I going t be meeting this prince of yours?'

'Well, he's got an apartment not far from mine, we'd like for you to come over for dinner tomorrow.'

'Do I need to bring something?'

'Just your appetite and dessert.'

'Alright, I'll be there, but he better be a real Italian and know how to cook!'

'He knows, and does that mean that I'm forgiven?'

'I'm thinking about it, still depends on how he cooks.'

'Why is it that like most men, you to, think with your stomach as well?'

'Ha ha ha, you are so freaking funny, did you know that? Now start the film and lets watch it.'

* * *

Kelly was about to knock when the door opened.

'Hello there beautiful, did we have a date I forgot about?'

'No, I came home after I ate with Maddie and realized that I missed you.'

'Only then huh, I started missing you when you went back to work right after lunch.', Tony says as he gives her a kiss, a real one this time.

When the kiss ended he smiled gently at her.

'Slow was never my thing, especially since I had wanted to do that ever since our game of truth or dare'

'Lucky me, I've been waiting for you to do that.', Kelly says.

'Are we going to wait for a repeat or just repeat?'

Kelly roles her eyes and just kisses him.

'We should stop this, shouldn't we?', Kelly asks.

'Probably should, yes.'

'Are we going to?'

'Do you want me to?'

'God no Tony, never, I've done the waiting before and now we've both done it, I'm done waiting!'

'Wiser words never have been spoken Kelly Gibbs', Tony says as he lifts her up in his arms and carries her to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment, that inspires the muse ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Kelly sat nicely snuggled in with Tony on the couch, happy just being together.

They should be going to the store to buy ingredients for dinner, but they are just so happy sitting there.

'Tony, Kelly will be royally pissed if we don't feed her tonight.'

'We could always call for take out,' he suggests.

'Then she won't be only pissed but she'll also be holding a life long grudge.'

'Then we call for Pizza put it on a plate and say I made it.'

Kelly gave Tony a swat on his arm

'Not nice Tony! I promised her you'd be making real Italian!'

'I'm just messing with you, go put on some shoes and we'll go, just a fair warning, I'm no fun to shop with.'

An hour and a half later they came back and Kelly was laughing.

'Man, you weren't kidding when you told me that your no fun while shopping!'

'I really hate it, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.'

'Tony, I've went on shopping trips with my dad, the drive towards the store was a hell imagine being in the store, he's got even less patient doing the groceries then on work.'

'Now that's a sight I never hope to witness.'

They laughed a little more on Gibbs' expense, Tony was sure that Gibbs would know they did

'Oh by the way, mom's been asking when you're coming by the house again, I think she misses you.'

'Why would I? I don't live there anymore.'

Kelly gave Tony a slap on the back of his head.

'Dad's right, you really are dense, they like you, their door is always open for you.'

'Hey! You picked up some bad habit's from your old man!', Tony fell silent for a second before he spoke again.

'And I mean the word old in the most affectionate way and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him that I called him old.'

'Scared for my dad?'

'Who, me? That's silly, I just don't want the mother of all head slaps Monday morning', Tony said.

They spent the day bickering and teasing each other, when Tony cooked Kelly tried to help but was banned from the kitchen when it became clear that she would ruin Tony's kitchen.

'Babe, please, I only just moved in, please don't destroy my kitchen this soon,' he told her with a sweet smile on his lips.

'Oh come on Tony, I can change, I know I can.'

Tony kissed her on her lips.

'Don't change, ever, just don't cook either and we'll be just fine.'

Tony went beck to the kitchen.

Kelly whom loved this place better then her own apartment looked around with a fond expression on her face.

The apartment isn't big, just big enough for him and one other person to not feel crowded.

When Tony moved in the walls were very pink, it would hurt anyone's eyes.

Tony and Gibbs had worked a whole weekend to get them white.

Now don't forget that Tony lives alone, his apartment, as much as she loves it, is a real man cave, there were almost no pictures, nothing that really made it a home.

She had asked her dad to make a book/movie case which he is working on now.

'If you promise not to break the plates and glasses, you may set the table.'

'Your so funny DiNozzo, did you know that?'

'So I've been told, yes.'

Kelly rolled her eyes and set the table, she loved how they could banter and bicker the whole day and not get sick of each other to the point of kicking screaming, biting and scratching.

She really wasn't lying to Maddie when she told her that Tony really could be the one she'd want to settle with.

They hadn't told each other yet that they love each other but they weren't far from it.

The doorbell rang just as they both were done.

'Will you open the door? I still need to shower and change.'

'You already showered this morning.'

'Did you forget the incident with the red sauce? No way I'm meeting your best friend covered in it.'

'Oh yeah, might be a good plan indeed, go', said Kelly as she moves to open the door.

Tony entered his room to get ready and shamelessly eavesdropped on them.

'Hi Maddie, come on in.'

'Thanks, now introduce me to your prince.'

'You'll have to wait, hes under the shower, I got red sauce over him and his clothes.'

'He let you help cook?', Maddie asked scared.

'Threw me out the kitchen, I did set the table.'

Fifteen minutes after Maddie arrived Tony came out.

'Hi, I'm Tony DiNozzo, welcome in my apartment.'

'Maddie Tyler, it's a pleasure.'

'Dinner is ready, table's set, let's eat.', smiled Kelly.

'Good plan, your fate lays in his cooked meal.'

Tony had to laugh.

'It could never be worse then her cooking, I heard about the incident at her parents place.'

'Yeah, that wasn't pretty.'

'Are you two done laughing on my expense?', Kelly asks with a sigh

And to think she was afraid that they wouldn't like each other.

They took their seats and chatted, Maddie took one bite and forgave Kelly.

'You are so forgiven! And if I get invited more often I'll be the one owing you, man you can cook Tony!'

'Yeah, what can I say, I'm Italian, it's in my nature, anything your good at?'

'Drawing, I illustrate children books, tried writing them but I like drawing better.'

'That's pretty cool.'

'I heard that you are a federal agent and that you are working with her dad, now that has to be interesting.'

'Can be, he's a good teacher,' Tony says as his phone goes.

'If you'd excuse me,' Tony says and picks up the phone after checking who's calling.'

'Special agent DiNozzo speaking, who is this?'

Kelly and Maddie watched as Tony became paler and paler only just remaining standing.

Then his phone dropped to the floor.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N In the future I might mix some parts of episodes in my own story line, it won't necessarily be the whole case, I might just pick parts of a episode and twits it so, that it may fit into one of my own plots, for example, Requiem may not be about saving Maddie but something a whole lot different and it may not be Gibbs nearly drowning but for example Kelly.**

**the sentence between the ( ) is the translation of the Dutch parts (no Google translate used this time)**

**Hope you liked the chapter, it really wasn't my intention to end with a cliffie last time and to make you wait for this chapter, just remember to keep feeding my muse be leaving reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do NOT own NCIS or any of the characters in it.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

'Tony? Tony what's wrong?'

Kelly had seen the phone drop, she had started to worry when Tony had became dangerously pale but when he dropped his phone she really became scared.

Tony isn't one to become easily scared, or one to freak out, but something has him trembling.

'Tony, if you don't start talking now I'm going to call dad!'

Finally he snapped out of it.

'No don't, it's nothing', he picked up his phone from the floor and started talking.

'Wat wil je?'(What do you want?), Tony asked with a voice cold as ice, Kelly never heard him talke to anyone in a tone that cold.

'What languish is that? I don't understand a thing he's saying.'

'I think it might be Dutch?'

'Dat is een bedreiging van een federaal agent, dat is strafbaar.' (That's a threat against a federal agent, which is a criminal offense)

Tony hung up the phone and turned to the girls.

'Grab your coats and purses and what not, we need to go.'

Maddie and Kelly did as Tony told them while he checked the stove.

'We're ready Tony, what's going on, who was that?'

'I'll explain once we get to your dad's place sweetie, but we really have to go now.'

They got in Tony's car and drove off, Kelly had wanted to call her dad but Tony had asked her not to. He would explain everything once they got there and she was starting to get even more scared now, is Tony in trouble? In Danger? Would it put her, her mom and dad in ganger to? Is this why her dad didn't want her and Tony together at first?

They arrived at Gibbs' and Shannon's house and went in, for once Tony didn't knock but just barged in. Luckily for him Shannon hadn't locked up now.

'Gibbs!?'

'Tony? What's going on?', asked Shannon concerned.

'Where is Gibbs Shannon? It's important', is all he says.

'Buying some wood, he'll be back in a little bit, are you okay?'

'Does he have a key with him?'

'Yes.'

'Then lock the doors and the windows, as matter in fact, stay away from the windows.'

Kelly locked the doors and Shannon the windows.

'Tony, please, you're really scaring me.'

'Sorry Shannon, that's not my intention, it's just...just wait until Gibbs comes back okay? I'll explain everything then.'

'Sure thing.'

Even though Kelly, Shannon and Maddie all were scared and worried for Tony they did as he asked and waited for Gibbs to come back.

To keep busy Shannon made coffee and thee even though she knows that nobody would be drinking the tea.

* * *

An hour after they had shown up Gibbs came home.

'Shannon, I'm home!'

'Welcome back love, we have guests.'

'I can see that, hello Maddie it's nice to see you again.'

'Hi Mr. Gibbs, how are you?'

'Please stop calling me mister.', Gibbs says with a sigh while giving Kelly a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

'Gibbs, we need to talk like, right now.', Tony says with strained voice.

'Yeah, I gathered as much, what's up Tony?'

'I got a phone call earlier from a guy named Johan de Vries.', he told Gibbs.

'Doesn't sound familiar, or English.'

'Your right, he's not, he's ten years older then me, when I went to live with my uncle, he was already there, he was eighteen then.'

'What was he doing there?'

'I don't really know, never spoke much with him, all I know is that he's Dutch from origin and he did everything my uncle wanted him to do, probably still does.'

'Why did he call?'

'He didn't say much, just my address, that I had people with me and that this was just the beginning.'

'Damn it! How would he possibly know where you live and if you have people wit you!?'

'He's either here or he has someone spying for him, Gibbs, Johan was a dangerous man when he was only eighteen, I can only imagine how he in now that he's thirty-eight.'

Gibbs motions for Tony to follow him to the basement.

He didn't mind Kelly and Shannon knowing, they had to know since they could be targets but he wanted to protect Maddie against this madness.

'This is why I didn't want you and Kelly dating...'

'I know Gibbs, the last thing I ever wanted was for her to get mixed up in this all.'

'You talked to Fornell about your family right?'

'Yeah, everything I saw when I was a kid.'

'Give him a call and tell him to come to the office.'

'Gibbs...'

'No DiNozzo, someone is after you, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines DiNozzo.'

'But Gibbs...they are not people you should mess with, you have a family to think of!'

Gibbs delivered a headslap, it wasn't meant to hurt just to sting, but the message was clear.

'Kelly loves you, you love Kelly, that makes you family to you idiot! Now call Fornell and tell him to get his but to our office, am I clear?'

'Yes sir, on it boss.'

Tony still had his doubts about involving the Gibbs family even more that he already had, by going to the FBI he had put not only himself in danger, but also this family who had welcomed him with open arms. Had shown him nothing but kindness on their own...unique ways, now he came and dragged trouble with him for them to trample on, this whole mess is so wrong!

….And yet...it felt good to finally feel cared for...to be part of a family.

'Gibbs?'

"yeah?'

'Thank you...', he whispers as he dials for Fornell.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs arrive at the same time as Fornell does.

'Gibbs, DiNotzzo, what's going on?'

'You won't believe the evening I had Toby, it was real exciting, two beautiful women at my side and a nicely cooked dinner on the table.'

Tony could hear Gibbs growl for him to get on with it.

'Perfect evening until I got a phone call from Johan de Vries, you know him?'

'I know of him, he's been dead for twenty years, got killed on a vacation to Italy, the body was never found.'

'And how did he supposedly die?'

'Fell off a boat in the sea...wait, supposedly?'

'He's very much alive Tobias, he called Tony today and threatened him.'

'You sure it's him?'

'When I went to live with my uncle he had been there for about four months, he was eighteen at that time.'

'Did he get abused to?'

'No, he stayed on his own free will, did whatever my uncle wanted from him...joined in on some of the beatings, be it mine or from a other hostage.'

'You mean he's in on it!?'

'Yes, he called me, he knows where I live and could even tell me I had two other persons with me! He either is here or he has his spy's here.'

'You live alone right?'

'Yes.'

'I don't want you alone as long as we don't have answers Tony.'

'But I have no other place to...'

Before he finished his sentence Gibbs gave him another headslap.

'Did you really already forget what I told you at home? You're family, you'll always have a place with us!'

'Right, I knew that', Tony said while rubbing his head. 'But I don't want to lead them to you guys..'

'It's either that or a safe house, and just so you know, if you chose the safe house me and Shannon and Kelly will be moving in with you.'

'Why Gibbs? You're bringing them in danger.'

'We'll protect them Tony, nothing will happen to them and nothing will happen to you, you trust me?'

Tony looked at Gibbs' intense blue eyes. The whole truth lies in them, he could see that Gibbs believes and means every single word he had said.

Gibbs asks Tony to trust him and strange as it may seem, Tony had never trusted anyone as much before as he does Gibbs.

'I trust you, Gibbs.'


End file.
